


Tacet al Fine

by Atroposisms



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cock Warming, Denial, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gloves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroposisms/pseuds/Atroposisms
Summary: Silence is golden, patience is a virtue. Or so he says.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 706





	Tacet al Fine

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Lucifer-centric fics.

You sit on his lap, and try to be patient and still and quiet.

Which is how he likes it, but unfortunately, it’s something you find that you struggle with - particularly now, when you feel his hips flex slightly, making his cock twitch inside of you. A whimper floats through the air before you can help yourself, and you shift, wanting _more_ from him.

All you receive is a chiding click of his tongue, and a light swat to your thigh.

“Stay still,” Lucifer says, his voice low, hot breath ghosting across your skin. 

A shiver crawls down your spine, and you bite your lip - but you obey, knowing the consequences of doing otherwise. 

You sit on his lap, patient and still and quiet. Waiting for whenever he feels ready to toy with you some more.

Lucifer has one arm wrapped around your waist, chin resting on your shoulder as he works. Every now and then, his hands roam across your body with feather-light touches, the barest hint of a caress, and you feel the heat of open-mouthed kisses to your neck and shoulders, accompanied by the faintest press of tongue, the slight scrape of teeth. 

It takes every ounce of self-control you have to not moan when you feel him bite at your neck, and you lean forwards to clutch frantically at the edge of the desk. The movement makes you aware, yet again, of his hard length inside of you, pressing insistently against the spot that makes coherency flee your mind.

Lucifer sets down his pen. “Is there a problem?” There’s a barely concealed chuckle in his voice.

“I…yes.” Your voice is hoarse, and you feel light-headed and dizzy with need. “Please, I want more.”

Lucifer sighs. “Not a very good cockwarmer, are you? So selfish, thinking only about your pleasure and what you want, unable to last a mere hour.”

You whimper, and close your eyes. “I’m sorry, Sir.” It’s a struggle to get the words out. “I’ll be better for you.”

“Mm, will you now? And how will you be _better_ for me?” Another bite to your neck, a little more painful this time, followed by the wetness of his tongue. His hands glide south to your legs, spreading them wide. The leather gloves are cool against your heated skin.

“I-” Your brain can’t seem to string together a single coherent thought. You realize that you’re shaking slightly. 

“Well?”

His hand is at the juncture of your thighs now, skilled fingers quickly finding your clit - rubbing gently, teasingly in small circles. Without thinking, you immediately grind against his fingers, down on his cock, a ragged moan falling from your mouth.

“You still haven’t told me how you’ll be better.”

Every neuron in your brain has short-circuited, gone haywire with the slightest amount of pleasure. You whine, pitifully - a noise you would think back on with embarrassment, mortified that you were capable of such a sound. 

“That’s not an answer.” Lucifer shakes his head, and then sighs. “And here I thought I could reward you. Oh well.” Abruptly, he stops rubbing your clit, closes your legs, and picks up his pen.

_“Sir -”_

“No, you’ve made it clear. You need a little more time to think.”

You can imagine the wicked smile on his face without even needing to turn around and look at him. Lucifer shifts yet again, mocking your own desires with that movement.

“Perhaps another hour. Is that enough time for you?”

You nod weakly, not trusting your voice. 

And you sit in his lap, desperate and trembling and silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ atroposisms


End file.
